


All For You

by niiishiii



Category: JEONGYEON - Fandom, JeongMi - Fandom, MINA - Fandom, MOMO - Fandom, MiMo - Fandom, TWICE - Fandom
Genre: Best Friends, F/F, Love, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:48:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28875945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niiishiii/pseuds/niiishiii
Summary: She wasn’t exactly sure when it happened. Or even when it started. All she knew for sure was that right here and now, she was falling hard and she could only pray that she was feeling the same way, she didn't expect now but maybe in another lifetime.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Myoui Mina, Myoui Mina/Yoo Jeongyeon
Kudos: 12





	All For You

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing in English, so my apology if the grammar and words are bad.  
> This story is open-ended, please understand and enjoy it!
> 
> Listen to this in "Dance part"  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=06Y0eM8sIF0

**MOMO’s** birthday is fast approaching one week from today,

She looks around the shop to buy a birthday present for MM knowing that the girl loves the food so much but she wants something that the girl can keep,

_And_ ,

If Mina can give the entire world to her, she will surely give the world to her best friend, she notices that MM is somewhat disconsolate for weeks now, and haven't heard yet from her since Jeongyeon’s birthday, thinking that she was just busy on her Dance Studio with Sana so she uses this to plan for an upcoming birthday.

She will throw a surprise party for her best friend even if she doesn't want because the girl always saying to her _"I'm busy with the studio, there's a lot of kids that enjoying the school break with this, you know"_ but she disagrees with it so she will do anything to make it happen and make MM happy.

_"I want to make her happy so maybe, just this once before I will tie the knot to my fiancée in a few months, let me be the best of best. Just in this moment.”_ MN thinks.

She smiles at the thought, being married to the one you love for almost 12 years and at the same time, _hurt_.

On the day of her fiancée birthday, she surprised it together with her best friend and Tzuyu, and not knowing she will surprise too because her fiancée proposed on that day, with her family and of course, JY’s.

\-----

MM is not in the mood to do anything, especially when **THAT** thing happened. It aches her heart so much, that she just wants to sleep all day, just want to close her eyes and shut her heart. She doesn't even want to go to her dance studio to teach her students, which dancing is also her stress reliever, but not today. Not when JY talked to them with Chaeyoung and asking for help regarding her proposal last week, and they prepared it for months.

Even CY can't do anything about it, she keeps it herself what MM told her last time. She lives with MM temporarily because she's looking for a studio that can make her gallery for her ARTS.

She knows everything.

MM confessed that she's in love with her one and only best friend.

JY confessed that she wants to marry MN, who are they to stop what's good for both of her friends but unfortunately not for MM’s broken heart.

JY, CY, MM are friends since Middle School. MM didn't know if she regrets introducing her best friend to JY on that day since MN is crushing the latter. She doesn't want to be selfish; she just wants her best friend's happiness.

Even if it means, _broke her tiny heart._

\-----

JY finishing her work, so she can meet MN later at dinner with TZ, CY, and SN who is in charge at the dance studio while MM is out of sight and to discuss the surprise party for the latter. Just Momo's family and few close friends.

She is very happy because her proposal is successful thanks to their friends.

When she met MN at middle school, (thanks to MM) she's been having a crush on a girl. But not enough to court her, so she hangs out with the girl and friends more, knowing what she likes and dislikes, until entering college, she invites MN to the dinner near their favorite amusement park and confessed to her since MN have a crush on her too, she immediately says yes to JY to be her girlfriend.

Until today, the feeling of being in love is in there, and thinking for the next step, which is being a wife and gets married to the girl she loving for almost 12 years. She is happy, and at the same time, _hurt_.

\-----

Today is MM’s birthday, and they surprise her even though she doesn't want to go out with her room but since it's her best friend surprise, so she just goes with it, with her family, Nayeon, Jihyo, Dahyun (JY’s workmate and already close to them) SN, TZ, CY, JY and of course the best friend, she's in love with... **MN**.

She felt happy because of the surprise and at the same time, _hurt_. But the pain she felt will not be a hindrance to her best friend’s happiness. She promised to herself.

They have this lunch with family and a little booze at night with friends, giving gifts to MM and they all stayed late at MM’s and having their own world.

MM is still drinking while the others chit-chat with each other while drinking too, MN goes to her and gives her a gift. She opens it and saw a big clock with a penguin design so she smiles. **Time**. _"Do we still need the time?"_ She asks in her mind. The time that will never bring back. But, _time can heal her broken heart._ She hopes so. 

MN: _You can put that to your dance studio_

MM: _Yes, but I feel like I don't want_

Hurt visible on MN's eyes but MM nudge as soon as she saw it and continue... _“Because I might get distracted while teaching the students because penguin reminds me of you, you know?”_ With a smile on her face, MN smiles and hugs her best friend.

MN: _Thank you for everything, thank you because of all of the happenings in my life, you are there, and I'm sorry if some of the things that happen were not for_ **_us._** She whispers the last word. Don’t mind if MM hears it or not.

MM looking at her with confuse face but mina just gave her a sad-sweet smile. MM just let her and so she gets her phone and looks on her playlist.

MM: “ _Please_ ” while handing her hand to the younger girl. MN knows what exactly MM wants, as they usually did this when they are _sad, stress, happy_. But Mina sure exactly knows what MM feels. So, MN accepted the older's hand and guide the hand on MM’s shoulder, while the other hand is on her waist, and one song play on MM’s phone.

_ "Suddenly I look up, and in the sky _

_ The leaves that have turned red are falling _

_ My happy memories with you _

_ Are accumulating _

__

_ Your laughter at my bewildered face _

_ I want to hear that sound always _

_ Because of my overly innocence _

_ It’s _ _ frustrating but still cute _

__

_ It’s _ _ painful as I thought _

_ This feeling of being distant _

_ To be natural, I wish I could _

_ But no, I’m so  _ _ conscious _ _ of it" _

MN lean her head on MM’s shoulder, she already encircled her hands on the other’s neck, while MM hug MN, so tight, that she doesn’t want the younger girl to let go.

_ "Words I want to say to you piles up _

_ My thoughts as many as the number of stars _

_ If I hold your hand _

_ I wonder if this distance can be reduced _

_ Will I be able to reach [your heart]? Is it enough? _

_ I like you, I like you, even though  _ _ it’s _ _ unbearable _

_ The trace of your smile, for it to not disappear _

_ Being beside you, wishing on your love _

__

_ Walking in line together by my right _

_ With you kindly escorting me _

_ This nonchalant gesture _

_ To receive it, it makes me happy _

__

_ I want to hear  _ _ it; _ _ will I be able to hear it _

_ That we share the same feelings? _

_ Something that I saw in my dreams, no _

_ I  _ _ shouldn’t _ _ expect for it _

__

_ Overflowing with words I  _ _ can’t _ _ say _

_ My feelings collected with the number of times I prayed _

_ If I close my eyes _

_ I wonder if this distance can be reduced _

_ Not being able to tell you how painful it is _

_ I like you, I like you, even though  _ _ it’s _ _ unbearable _

_ The trace of your smile, for it to not disappear _

_ Being beside you,  _ _ you’re _ _ the only one _ "

MM doesn't know that MN is sniffing quietly and JY watching them from afar knowing what's behind, she is sad and at the same time, **thankful**. She turns around and back to the other, and let the best friends on their moment for a while.

_ “Even with such feelings _

_ I will keep it like this and not say them _

_ Please accept this _

_ The only present for you that I want to give” _

Before the song ends, MM hugs MN tightly and whisper to her. _**"I love you MN-yah, always"**_ And a tear fell on her cheek. The younger girl hugs her tightly too, wipe the tear on her face, and MM does the same before looking at MN’s eye and smile. _**"I love you too MM-yah, always"**_ and **_"Happy birthday"_** And kiss the corner of the girl’s lip.

_ “Words I want to say to you piles up _

_ My thoughts as many as the number of stars _

_ If I hold your hand _

_ I wonder if this distance can be reduced _

_ Will I be able to reach [your heart]? Is it enough? _

_ I like you, I like you, even though  _ _ it’s _ _ unbearable _

_ The trace of your smile, for it to not disappear _

_ Being beside you, wishing on your love" _

Both of them know that this is not their _ending_ , not because MN will be marrying JY and MM will be left broken-hearted. They Just know. For MM, maybe not now, but in another lifetime. _She can wait._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy the story. ⊂(・﹏・⊂)  
> You can use the #TWICEAllForYou Hashtag on Twitter for encouragement, Thank you!


End file.
